Ten Years In The Future
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs decide to use the time portal again to see what it is like ten years in the future. Once they get there they learn that The RowdyRuff adults are causing trouble in Townsville, so the PowerPuff teens must seek help from their future 25 year old selves to defeat them.


**Hi everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today our heroes go ten years in the future where they meet themselves as young adults. I hope you like it. Now before we begin I want to make a few things clear. Because someone who isn't a member of Fanfiction just made a review on my last story.**

 **1\. I'm a chick so please no one call me "dude" I don't like being called "dude". I don't care if people address everyone as 'dude', I still don't like it.**

 **2\. I update the stories on my days off when I'm not working, so I'm continuing to update until March 14th of this year.**

 **3\. As I stated before this is a saga, so I want to get these stories updated on Fanfiction as soon as possible.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Ten Years In The Future

The girls, the boys, Richard and I went to the Professor's and Wendy's house to visit.

"Hey everyone, we're glad you stopped by for a visit," said the Professor.

"Yes, we also had Sarah, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Lenton, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, Binky and Burnner over," said Wendy.

"Hi kids, how do you like your new house?" Sarah asked.

"It's great," said Richard.

"We fit in it," I said.

"Even though you're not rich," said Bunner.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Binky asked.

"We'll play a game," said Booster.

"After we play the game can we use your time portal again daddy?" Blossom asked.

"Sure you can," said the Professor.

"And it's gonna be the third time you will use it," said Bill.

The teens played a board game Boomy won, after that they went in the Professor's lab.

"We'll go to the year 2023," said Boomy.

"That's ten years in the future," said Bubbles.

"Time will be noon," said Beauster.

"And place will be Townsville of course," said Beauty.

"Hold hands everyone," said Buster.

"We're going in," said Banners.

The teens held hands and went in the portal, they landed in the future.

"We're out of the portal," said Bam-bam.

"And in the future," said Bamby.

The girls and the boys flew in a restaurant and looked at a newspaper with familiar faces.

"Oh no, The RowdyRuff Girls and Bobby are destroying the city," said Blaster.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"I'll bet all the rest of the villains are dead except for HIM, HER, the Boogieman, Princess, and these guys," said Bliss.

"Yeah, they are our enemies and we must fight them," said Benster.

"Shouldn't we find our future selves first?" Bloomy asked.

"Yeah, we'll try the mall," said Bridger.

The teens found a mall and went in, they saw 22 body figures playing video games.

"Hello, can we talk to you guys?" Bridget asked.

The people turned around.

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" they asked.

Everyone gasped, the people were them 10 years older only the boys were wearing the same black pants with suits, the girls wearing long skirts expect for Buttercup, Banners, and Bloomy who were in pants and women's vests, the boys hair stayed short, the girls no longer had really long hair they all have it to their shoulders and wearing them down.

"You're us ten years in the future," said Beatie.

"And you're us ten years in the past," said the future Beatie.

"What job do I have?" Benny asked.

"Vet Technician," said future Benny.

"Do I the same one?" Beatie asked.

"Yes you become a Vet Technician too," said the future Beatie.

"I'll bet the sweet Puffs are artists," said Burnner.

"That's right," said the future sweet Puffs.

"I'll bet the smart Puffs are scientists," said Binky.

"Yes you are right," said the smart Puffs.

"Are the tough Puffs coaches?" Booster asked.

"Duh we like sports," said the tough Puffs.

"What is Binky's job?" Blossom asked.

"And what is Burnner's job?" Baxter asked.

"Doctor," said the future Burnner.

"And nurse," said the future Binky.

"I always thought she would be a lawyer," said Buttercup.

"Just because her Parents are," said Boomy.

"Maybe Binky just wanted to be a nurse instead," said Bubbles.

"It's her choice," said Beauster.

"Do you still live with Mac and Richard?" Beauty asked.

"They do Binky and I don't of course," said the future Burnner.

"We still live with our Parents and siblings," said the future Binky.

"They have two kids and some pets," said the future Blossom.

The future Puffs took the teen Puffs to the big house that they live in and went inside.

"We're here guys!" the future Baxter called.

Three people walked in one was a man with short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, the other was a lady with shoulder length dark blond hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses, a short sleeved red shirt, a blue ankle length skirt, and black shoes, and the last person was a girls at five years old with white blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink hair band, a long hot pink dress, and glasses, she was holding a baby in her arms.

"It's Mac and Richard 10 years older," said Buster.

"With kids, a daughter and a baby," said Banners.

"It's a baby boy," said the girl.

"He's cute," said Bam-bam.

"The kids are named Cindy and Joey," said the future Buttercup.

"Are these teenagers you ten years ago?" the future me asked.

"Yes Mac, you remember really," said the future Boomy.

The future me fainted.

"Mac are you okay? ...Mac?" the future Richard asked.

"I hope so," said the future Bubbles.

All the PowerPuffs and the future Richard tried to get the future me up by different ways, fanning, patting face or hands all that jazz someone does to wake one up who fainted.

* * *

The future me woke up a few minutes later.

"Are you okay Mac?" the future Beauster asked.

"Yeah I'm thinking the teen you guys used the Professor's time portal," the future me said.

"Did you kids find out about The RowdyRuffs?" the future Richard asked.

"Yes, we saw it on the paper," said Bamby.

"Well you guys need to work together to beat them," said the future Richard.

"Your future selves tried," the future me said.

"But they failed," said Cindy.

"Yeah, so will you help us?" the future Beauty asked.

"Of course we will," said Blaster.

"How could we not?" Bliss inquired.

"Yeah, we're all super heroes," said Benster.

"Super heroes stick together," said Bloomy.

"Yeah, let's go guys," said the future Buster.

"Wish us luck," said the future Banners.

"Good luck," the future me, the future Richard, and Cindy all said.

The PowerPuffs all flew off to fight the enemies. Even in the future things probably might be a lot harder than the teens thought, but that doesn't mean that can't handle it later on once they do become young adults.

* * *

There they are guys," said the future Bam-bam.

"We'll fight the ones who look like us," said the future Bamby.

"Let's go and fight them," said the future Blaster.

"Right, hey RowdyRufss!" the future Bliss called.

The future RowdyRuffs turned around.

"It's those losers," said future Blinkie.

"And those kids are them from ten years in the past," said the future Buttkicker.

"We're here to stop you guys," said the future Benster.

"With the help of us," said the future Bloomy.

"So guys kind of look the same in the past," said Benster.

"Yeah with your hair down to your shoulders," said Bloomy.

"Yep that's what they looked back then," said the future Bridger.

"Enough talk just fight us already," said the future Bad.

"Oh yeah right," said the future Bridget.

"Bring it on kids," said the future Breeze.

The future and present PowerPuffs started to fight the future RowdyRuffs by punching, kicking, using their powers, and tackling them, it took a little while for the RowdyRuffs to give up.

"Enough, you haven't seen the last of us," said the future Blood.

"Of course we haven't," said Bridger.

"We'll beat you in the present and future," said Bridget.

"Good guys always win," said the future Beatie.

"Bad guys always lose," said the future Benny.

"Whatever, you know we'll be back," said the future Backbreaker.

"We're older," said the future Brize.

"And smarter," said the future Blase.

"Yeah, let's go guys," said Bun-bun.

"I agree, I'm tired of little kids," said the future Bammy.

"See ya later losers," said the future Bobby.

The RowdyRufs flew off, so did The PowerPuffs.

* * *

Thanks for letting fight them," said Beatie.

"Yeah, but we better go, we'll miss you guys," said Benny.

"Okay, you're welcome, and good-bye," said the future PowerPuffs.

The present Puffs went to an old lab with a time machine that was pretty good, and they got zapped back home.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was great," said Burnner.

"Mac you and Richard had kids and pets," said Binky.

"Wow!" Richard and I both said.

"That's great!" said Richard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown your son was a doctor," said Booster.

"Aw that's our boy," said Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lenton your daughter was a nurse," said Blossom.

"That's her choice," said Mr. and Mrs. Lenton.

"Us tough Puffs were coaches," said Baxter.

"The smart Puffs were scientists," said Buttercup.

"We sweet Puffs were artists," said Boomy.

"Beatie and Benny were Vet Technicians," said Bubbles.

"I guess you didn't meet us," said the Professor, Wendy, Bill and Sarah.

"That's right it was kind of a shame," said Beauster.

"We fought The RowdyRuffs," said Beauty.

"With our future selves," said Buster.

"It was cool," said Banners.

"It was amazing," said Bam-bam.

"It was fun," said Bamby.

"The future you fainted when you saw us Mac," said Blaster.

I laughed.

"Yeah, it was funny," said Bliss.

"Well it was good to be away," said Benster.

"But great to be home," said Bloomy.

"Let's have a picnic," said Bridger.

"Outside of course," said Bridget.

"It will be fun," said Beatie.

"I love picnics," said Benny.

We all went outside and go the picnic started and began to eat.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. Back when I was in middle school my friend made this story about The PowerPuff Girls getting zapped ten years in the future where they meet themselves as teenagers, and I thought it was a pretty cool idea to make this kind of story where the PowerPuffs as teenagers travel in time and meet themselves as young adults. The next story will be when characters from Time Squad and My Life As A Teenage Robot return as well new characters.**


End file.
